It Takes Two to Tango
by DarkLadyAddams
Summary: Morticia unwittingly steers Gomez towards a new hobby that may destroy their marriage. Can they overcome the challenges created and find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**It Takes Two to Tango**

"I'm bored!" whined Gomez, as he stood with his hands in his pockets and drew an imaginary line with his shoe.

"You bored?" Morticia asked in an incredulous tone. "Why not play with your trains? That always seems to lift your spirits".

"I'm not in the mood, besides Pugsley forgot to mix up some of his special TNT powder before going back to college". "I just can't seem to achieve the same satisfactory destruction anymore without his help".

"You are so right Dear, Pugsley is the master of explosives." agreed Morticia "How about a game of badminton then? I'll spot you five points".

"We lost the birdie last time we played remember? Flew right out the window".

"Ah yes, Fencing?"

"Nah, too full from lunch" Gomez moaned.

"I know, how about a game of checkers?" offered Morticia, whom by now was coming to the realization that they were already playing a game, Twenty-questions!

"I think that I will just go lie down for a spell" said a despondent Gomez.

"Oh dear." Morticia thought to herself as she watched him mope up the stairs.

She had noticed the change in her poor Gomez soon after Wednesday left for college, but she was hoping that it would only be temporary. None of his normal activities seemed to keep him stimulated anymore and quite frankly she was a little offended that she herself was unable to command his full attention. Sure sex still excited him, but there were only so many times in a day to do that, even for them.

No, she needed to consult the _Addams Home Medical Remedies _book for answers. After an hour of reading, Morticia had made her diagnosis, acute _Empty-Nest Syndrome_ with a touch of _Middle-Age Syndrome_. Those seemed to fit Gomez to a tee. The cure, find something new and positive for Gomez to do before he found an unhealthy hobby himself. Morticia had the perfect idea, Gomez needed a job! Now, how to trick him into agreeing to it.

Gomez bounded down the stairs with familiar enthusiasm. Apparently his nap had rejuvenated him back to his normal self. He quickly spotted Morticia in the conservatory, admired her curves for a moment, then proceeded to take his customary spot behind her.

"Are you feeling better Dear?" she asked without turning around.

"Ah yes my Love, it's amazing what a few hours of sleep can do for you".

"A few hours! Morticia exclaimed "Gomez you were asleep for twelve!"

"Really my Dear? Are you sure?" questioned Gomez, while checking both watches . "I was wondering why it was so dark outside. I was hoping that a storm was brewing".

Morticia turned to face Gomez, time to put her plan in motion "You must be famished Gomez, why don't you accompany me to the kitchen and I'll whip you up something to eat?"

Gomez formed a devilish smile while placing his hands on her hips "Or you could just whip me".

"Later Dear later, come along now, I have something I want to discuss with you" replied Morticia, patting his hand.

Once Gomez was sated Morticia started reciting her carefully rehearsed speech.

"Gomez Dear, remember our discussion on how different things were going to be with both children away in college?" treaded Morticia. With that said Gomez quickly fell into a slump again.

"Yes Querida" sighed Gomez "It felt as if two knives were stabbing me in the chest, and it wasn't the usual, pleasurable kind of pain either". Morticia agreed, her heart carried a heaviness to it also.

Morticia continued "I know that you are having a hard time adjusting to our current situation, as well as I, but Gomez I'm worried that you may fall further into depression and not recover. I feel that it would be beneficial for you to seek a distraction outside of this house. With your financial wizardry, maybe you could start a new business endeavor".

Gomez shot up from his chair "You want me to get a job!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Gomez please calm down!" pleaded Morticia "Hear me out, I only have your best interest at heart."

Gomez sat back down "But Tish! A job? Couldn't you have just suggested a vacation? and what about you, how will you occupy your time if I am gone everyday from 9 to 5?" Gomez questioned suspiciously.

"Gomez! Don't you dare insinuate that I am being devious. I'm not the one sulking around this house day after day, plus someone needs to stay home to take care of the bills and tend to the plants.

"I'm sorry my Dear, it just that never in a million years I thought we would discuss me working" Gomez apologized.

"Just think about it Gomez, the thrill of actually growing a successful business instead of driving one into bankruptcy. Voila I've got it!" exclaimed Morticia.

"Have what Tish? Wait you spoke French". Gomez was now on his knees reaching for Morticia's arm.

"Darling don't you want to hear my idea?"

"Can I please have a few minutes of passion before you tell me what miserable employment you have in mind for me Dear?" begged Gomez.

"Of course Dear, but only to my shoulder, then I tell you my idea".

Gomez looked into her blue eyes, "I'll take it" he agreed, then continued to slowly plant kisses up her arm. He knew that if he made it to that sweet spot on her neck she would be powerless to resist. He made it and bought himself a few more hours of freedom before the judge handed down her sentence.

Gomez knew that once his Tish had her mind made up there was no changing it. He trusted her with all his heart for she was never wrong when it came to his welfare. He hated to admit it, but the challenge did peak his interest. He decided that he would do it to make his wife proud. "What was your idea Morticia?"

Morticia's eyes lit up with excitement as she spoke "Demolition! Imagine, blowing up buildings, bridges, houses, anything people pay you to do and with Pugsley's formula for TNT there would be nothing left to clean up. Boom! all gone".

"By George Morticia! You are a genius!" marveled Gomez while pulling her to her feet for an impromptu dance.

"I would need a warehouse or a factory, business licenses, permits, employees, office space" Gomez was thinking out loud "I need to call my accountant, my lawyer, find a realtor, if you will excuse me darling, I'll be in my study".

Morticia could see the cogs turning in Gomez's mind, "Have fun Dear".

Within a month, everything was coming together perfectly. The only thing lacking was a name for the business. Gomez puffed on his cigar while alternating between writing and scratching on paper.

"Great Scott! Morticia I've got it".

"Got what Dear?"

"_Addams Annihilation Company_" beamed Gomez.

"Beautiful Gomez, so perfect, so you" Morticia purred.

Before long business was, well um, booming. When other demolition companies deemed a job too risky or too dangerous, _Addams Annihilation Company_ had the reputation (and now slogan) of Anything, Anywhere, Anytime- We Detonate to Please You. Soon contracts were pouring in from all over the country. When those other companies went out of business, Gomez hired each and every one of their employees to keep up with supply and demand. He had three executives, whom along with him acquired accounts, each one having an assistant and secretary, twenty-five foremen with crews of thirty each and one hundred seventy-five in the factory making the explosives.

Gomez was maniacal, dedicating every waking moment to his new obsession and Morticia was a patient woman. She knew that this would happen in the beginning, as it did with all Gomez's undertakings. He would soon either level out or lose interest all together. The one thing that she didn't foresee was his adoption of outside influences. Gomez now wore a different suit each day, and if he was out in the field, gasp, khakis and polos. It seemed that when Gomez was at home, he was either too tired or too wired up for their beloved activities. Sure their sex life was still intact and Gomez did appreciate it when she visited him at work wearing stilettos and a trench-coat with only thigh-highs on underneath. Yes, she would have to be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

No employer was better than Gomez Addams. Whatever profit the company made went straight to his employees, he personally had enough money to last him ten lifetimes. He paid their health insurance premiums, funded retirement accounts, established college funds for dependents, all on top of generous wages and vacation time. There was also a grand party once a month for workers and spouses as gratitude of being honest and dedicated people. One time Gomez rented the entire top floor of the Empire State Building complete with a big band and a buffet spread twenty-feet long. He also expected Morticia to be by his side at each party even though most of the time he was too busy mingling to finish a dance with her.

Gomez had lived such a sheltered life in the world that his parents created, that he never considered that it was abnormal until now. He had also requested that Morticia update her wardrobe as he had done. Maybe add a little more color than black. His reasoning being that people would have more trust in him if they could better identify with them. Morticia dutifully abided by Gomez's wishes, too deep in denial to admit that her husband had crossed over to the light side. Too afraid to entertain the thought that he may replace her if she didn't, namely with his assistant Bambi. She would like to shoot that between the eyes and mount it over the hearth.

The mansion had also received a complete overhaul. All of their cherished things were substituted with the latest decor. Thick green grass now covered the yard that was once bare. Morticia drew the line with Cleopatra, agreeing to keep the conservatory behind locked doors. Lurch was no longer the butler, Gomez had retired him to Death Valley. He was replaced by a cook, a maid and a gardener. Fester refused to sleep one more night in the madhouse, claiming that it gave him nightmares. The children were also freaked out on their first visit home. They had also noticed the distance between their parents, and left convinced that they had been inhabited by alien life forms.

Eight months in business and Gomez was still going full-force. The times that Morticia visited him at work were now by appointment only. She would normally take a picnic basket, insuring that Gomez would eat a proper meal. They would also make love, though it didn't last as long as she would have liked. It would never fail that Bambi would be in Gomez's office when she arrived, passing her at the door while adjusting her clothes or make-up and hair. So subtle though, that Morticia would wonder if she was imaging it. She had to believe in her husband's fidelity and refused be that wife who questioned her age and beauty.

Being home alone during the days unsettled her, it was too bright, too cheerful. Morticia would visit the museum daily, the staleness of the air calmed her. She had read enough history books in her lifetime to appreciate what each artifact represented. She would always stop and stare at the same piece, not moving as though it was holding her hostage. Morticia didn't realize she was speaking aloud "la date est erronée" when a man's voice broke her from her trance.

"Pardon mademoiselle, were you addressing me?"

"I'm sorry?" questioned Morticia, taking notice of the man. He was nice-looking, around thirty-five years of age and spoke with a French accent.

"You said that the date is wrong" the stranger reiterated.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, oh, yes" Morticia stammered "This Egyptian plate dated at 1400 B.C. is inaccurate, it is actually 1300 B.C.".

The man scoffed "My dear lady, I highly doubt that. Do you have a PhD in Archaeology? Because I do and I dated this piece myself".

"Sorry to offend you Sir, and no I do not, just a history buff".

"Let me guess" he rolled his eyes "A bored housewife with nothing better to do but read books all day long and now she knows EVERYTHING!" he smirked.

"Please do not insult my intelligence" Morticia angrily replied, "And not just books, but family recordings of the past, handed down thru generations and I highly doubt that your formal training automatically makes you an expert either, maybe you were absent the day they discussed Egyptian plates!". Morticia retorted.

"Touché mademoiselle", the man bowed and pointed towards the plate "Please enlighten me".

"I agree that upon first inspection it does seem to fit the 1400 B.C. time frame, but the 1400 plate was a replica, honoring a King's reign that occurred 1,000 years before. The original's designs were finer in detail but not quite as symmetrical" concluded Morticia.

The man whipped out his magnifier glass for closer inspection, "I can't believe that I missed that, I am ashamed to admit that you are right. By the way, I am Andrew Boyer Martin". He offered his hand to Morticia.

"Morticia Addams" she spoke as she shook his hand "Nice to make your acquaintance".

"Addams? As in Gomez and Morticia Addams, our two biggest benefactors? Andrew questioned, hoping that he had not offended her or her money"

"Oui"

"Mrs. Addams, I must admit that I have noticed your frequent visits to the museum lately. Now that I know who you are, allow me to personally thank you for your continued support". He reached out to kiss Morticia's hand and noticed her wedding ring. "What an interesting ring".

"Please call me Morticia. This ring once belonged to Abigail Addams, a Salem witch in 1602. She transferred most of her powers into this ring and hid it while on trial for witchcraft. The reason being so that she would not lose her temper, thus sealing her own fate. She was found not guilty and later retrieved the ring. Some of the townspeople, not convinced of her innocence, hanged her before she could absorb all her powers back. Her brother Hoyte Addams, knowing of her actions, took possession of the ring".

"Fascinating, did he also inherit the powers of the ring?" asked a mesmerized Andrew.

"Usually when I tell this story people start to laugh, are you patronizing me Mr. Martin?" Morticia chided.

"Not at all Mrs. Addams, I mean Morticia, please do continue".

"Abigail was not one for sharing so with her dying breath cursed the ring so that only Addams women by blood could unleash its powers. Surprisingly, the next female Addams born was just nineteen years ago, my daughter Wednesday".

"Has she tried the ring on?"

"Of course not! This ring will never leave my finger and upon my death it will be destroyed. I love my daughter but I wisely do not trust her".

"You know Morticia, I have been highly impressed by you today. As a supporter of the Arts, I would like to get your thoughts on some new pieces that have arrived. Would you consider being my assistant for a month or two starting tomorrow?"

Morticia pondered the request. It did sound exciting, but she would need to talk with Gomez first. She then wondered if Gomez would be as patient about her close proximity to Andrew as she has been with him and Bambi. She decided to put Gomez to the test.

"I would be honored to be your assistant Andrew, see you in the morning".


	5. Chapter 5

Morticia decided to taxi over to Addams Annihilation Company, maybe she could persuade Gomez to leave work early for dinner and dancing.

"Good afternoon Margaret, is Mr. Addams available?" requested Morticia.

"Hello Mrs. Addams, let me check" replied Margaret "Mr. Addams your wife is here to see you".

"Tish! I am so glad that you are here." Gomez greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, "Come on in and Margaret please hold my calls".

Once behind closed doors Gomez pushed Morticia against the wall and assaulted her lips with a passionate kiss.

"Having a good day Dear?" Morticia asked breathlessly.

"I am now that you are here Blue Eyes".

"Gomez, you haven't called my that since the day we met." blushed Morticia.

"I haven't? I don't know why not, I love your blue eyes. They have enchanted me since the first moment I saw you." Gomez admitted, his mood now melancholy.

"What's wrong Gomez?"

"Well, first, one of the crews wired a wrong building. Damn near blew it to kingdom come. What a lawsuit that would have been! Then, some dumbass was smoking next to a work truck, catching it on fire and setting off a domino effect of five other vehicles. I've been on the phone with the owner of the building, the owners of the cars, the mayor; I've settled with five different insurance companies, make that six counting the work truck; I've been yelled at, cursed at, threatened, belittled. Then you walked in and I felt safe".

Morticia was just about to scold him for his language, when it hit her what he was saying. She was his security blanket, it wasn't just that he wanted to see her, he needed to see her. She wondered what would have happened if Bambi had entered thru the door instead of her, would he have "needed" her too? She decided to analyze that later, maybe read Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde again. It does seem to match Gomez's behavior lately.

"Gomez Darling, call it a day and let's go out. Grab a little dinner, maybe dancing at Club Underground. We haven't been there in a while."

"That sounds like Heaven" Gomez agreed offering her his arm "Shall we?"

Gomez's mood seemed to had lightened during dinner, which may have been the result of the two glasses of wine he downed.

"So Tish, have you heard from Wednesday lately? I talked to Pugsley the other day and he said that classes were going well".

"Wednesday reports the same. She also states that she is considering changing her major again. She is thinking of Pathology, but I'm not clear if her motive is to help eradicate germs or create them for warfare." Morticia chuckled.

"Uncle Fester, how is he?" inquired Gomez.

"He's doing okay. He has an apartment on the outskirts of town; pays his rent by collecting and selling aluminum cans. He gets such a kick out of popping up from the garbage bins he scours to scare passing children".

"That devil" laughed Gomez "Always knows how to have a good time".

Morticia decided that now was the time to talk to Gomez about Andrew's offer at the museum.

"I visited the museum today, there is a lovely display of Genghis Khan being show-cased." she initiated.

"I would like to see that, I bet it is breathtaking".

"Since we are major contributors, they have offered me an opportunity to work there for a few months. You know, to aid in identifying artifacts in the warehouse. I've already accepted." Morticia stated without hesitation.

"Really? What happened to you staying at home taking care of the bills and the plants? And do you really want to hang around with college kids interning there?" Gomez sounded perturbed.

"For your information: One! The bills are only paid once a month, Two! Your gardener now takes care of the plants, except for Cleopatra and Three! It would only be Andrew and myself!" Morticia realized her slip up.

"Who the hell is Andrew!" bellowed Gomez.

"Gomez keep your voice down. Andrew is the archeologist for the museum. He likes to work alone, therefore forgoes a staff or uses interns.".

"Have you wondered why he asked you? It seems to me as though he wants to study more than old fossils and paintings with you. I won't allow it".

"Oh! You didn't just say that? Did I forbid you from hiring Bambi as your assistant?"

"What does Bambi have to do with this? She was highly recommended".

"I just bet that her skills are very appreciated at the office".

Their waiter approached their table "Excuse me Sir, Madame, I have to ask you to please lower your voices. The other patrons are complaining."

"Not a problem, I've seem to have lost my appetite anyway". Morticia stood up, threw her napkin on the table and stormed out the door.

Gomez shoved some money into the waiter's hand and marched after her. He expected for her to be in the car waiting, but then noticed her walking on the sidewalk. He sprinted to catch up to her, blocking her path.

"Morticia, come with me to the car".

"I'd rather walk home, please move". Gomez stepped aside, but kept pace with her.

"Fine, then we will walk the fifty miles home together".

Morticia turned around and headed towards the car. Gomez had learned from experience to accept blame for every one of their arguments.

"Tish, I beg of you to forgive me for my boorish behavior. I was wrong, if working at the museum makes you happy, then I'm okay with it. Just please keep your guard up with Anthony".

"Andrew, his name is Andrew. Gomez, I'm sorry also. I don't know what happened at the restaurant. We must have put on quite a show." she laughed.

Gomez pulled her into his arms and started swaying "Shall we continue on to the club for a tango my dear?"

"Oui mon cher".

"Tish that's French!"

"Yes I know" she purred as she bit down on his bottom lip.

***It ain't over yet folks, more to come***I will be addressing the issue of Bambi in further detail.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Gomez was in the parlor pacing and mumbling aloud, waiting for Morticia to finish getting ready. He had decided to drop her off at work to check out this so-called Archeologist. _"Since when did she want a job anyway?". _It burned him like acid that his Tish would be in the company of another man, especially one who handles priceless art with the most delicate of touches _"With his hands!"._ He punched the wall with that comment.

He even contemplated taking the day off from work to lurk around the museum, but then decided he didn't want to end up in the doghouse again if busted. Come to think of it, why does Morticia seem to be on edge all the time? And why does she always speak ill of Bambi, she's never that ungraceful? That's when he made the connection _"Aha! She's jealous too! and she is toying with me." _He couldn't understand why, surely she knew that he only desired her. _"Well I'll show her"._ He would play it cool when they got there, act as though handing his wife over to another man was no big deal.

"Gomez? Who are you talking to?"

Gomez turned towards her voice "No one Dear, just reciting Shakespeare". There she was (talk about _déjà vu)_ descending the stairs like on their wedding day. Her hair was perfect, her lips were ruby-red and she was wearing a form-fitting black dress, that today stopped just above her knees. She was killing him.

"We need to leave now to get ahead of the traffic" he stated nonchalantly, holding her coat for her. Morticia tried not to pout as she slid into it. She had expected him to bug-out over her attire.

He was really playing it up in the car "Isn't this nice, us riding to and from work together?"

"You're still okay with me assisting Andy?" prodded Morticia, crossing her legs towards him.

"If it makes my bride happy then I'm happy" Gomez replied, not taking the bait. "Ah here we are".

Gomez felt as though he was walking in quicksand, each step harder to take than the last. He threw a half-hearted smile towards Morticia and debated throwing her over his shoulder, running for the car screaming _"She's mine! you can never have her!" _He decided to stick to his plan: Indulge her until he could figure out what was going on inside her pretty little head and what lesson he needed to learn. Soon they were standing in the doorway of the storage room and Gomez noticed a man wearing a motorcycle jacket standing inside. He was fairly young-looking with curly brown hair and blue eyes, about his height and obviously in better shape than him. _"Please don't be him, please don't be him"._

"Bonjour Morticia, right on time I see. I just got here myself", greeted Andrew "And you must be Mr. Addams, I'm Andrew Boyer Martin" extending his hand to him.

Gomez panicked_, French! This guy is French! As in from the country whose people are known for being the greatest lovers_. _So much for playing it cool._

"Gomez Addams" Gomez snarled, shaking his hand forcefully.

"Monsieur Addams, I would like to also thank you for your generous donations to the mus".

"So Mr. Martin, are you here on a work visa?" Gomez cut in. "Have a wife and family back home waiting for your return?"

Morticia glared at him, "Gomez! Don't you think that you should be leaving now? I wouldn't want you late for work".

Gomez knew that he had embarrassed her and that he would hear about it at lunch. He took his cue to leave, but not before giving Morticia a passionate kiss and a pat on the behind.

"Nice to have met you Anthony" Gomez shouted on his way out the door.

"It's Andrew" he corrected "And don't worry, your wife will be in good hands". Thank goodness Gomez didn't hear that last part.

"You know Morticia, you should really wear a sign that says "Beware of Husband" joked Andrew.

"I do apologize for my husband's behavior, he is really quite cordial".

"Don't worry about it, why don't I show you what I've been working on".

As the morning progressed, Morticia did get to know more about Andrew and no, he has never married. She was surprised to learn that they had similar interests. He talked about exploring the catacombs of Paris examining the skeletons. He named a few of his favorite hangouts that she and Gomez were also fond of; the ones normal tourist aren't told about. He also collected oddities from around the world. She could see in him the girlfriend she had always wanted. Normally when she invited female acquaintances over, it would never get past tea and small talk before they would leave abruptly.

"Would you like to see my tattoo? I got it while on expedition in Africa", Andrew pulled his sleeve up to reveal an orange, two-headed lizard. "Actually saw a live one there".

"Beautiful! I have a two-headed turtle".

"Tattoo?" Andrew asked, trying to figure out where it was.

Morticia laughed, "No, in my living room, at least it once was. Now it's stored in the attic" "Peg-leg Addams caught it himself and had it stuffed when it died".

"Fascinating". Andrew looked at his watch "Can you believe that it is lunchtime already? Shall we meet back here at 1:30?"

Morticia agreed. Now to meet Gomez at his office for lunch and to scold him for his behavior earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure are slipping Bambi, it has never taken you this long to get a man", commented Ginger.

"I know right! I have tried everything to get Gomez's attention; he is just so clueless. I've even started working on his wife when she visits the office, you know, act as though she has interrupted something. If I can create doubt in her mind, it may just be the catalyst needed to separate them."

"It has worked in the past; going after the wife. How many husbands have you stolen now?"

"Four", Bambi boasted "A girl needs a rich man to properly take care of her: Cars, vacations, fine dining and most importantly jewelry. Two did refuse to leave their wives though. I will just have to learn to have patience for Gomez Addams and his money".

"Isn't that his wife there?"

"It certainly is, perfect timing that Gomez is out of the office. Come on, I've got a plan", Bambi smirked.

"Mrs. Addams" greeted Margaret "Didn't you receive my message this morning?"

"What message Margaret" questioned Morticia.

"Mr. Addams had to leave town today, a problem on a job site. He asked me to tell you that he wasn't going to be home until 10:00PM and that he was sending a car service to pick you up this evening. Sorry you came all this way".

"Thank you Margaret, have a good afternoon".

"You too Mrs. Addams".

Morticia stepped into the lady's room before leaving. _Why couldn't he have called me himself_ she wondered.

"She went in the bathroom", Ginger reported.

"Let's go, and follow my lead", ordered Bambi.

Once inside they could tell that it was Morticia in the stall and both tried not to giggle when Bambi spoke.

"See my new ring Gomez gave me today? He said the emerald stone reminded him of my eyes".

"Oh, Bambi its beautiful and it's so big", Ginger played along.

"It was an apology for having to miss our coffee time, hint hint. He said he had to play the supportive husband this morning, something his wife was involved in".

"He sure seems to be smitten with you, you two make a perfect pair", Ginger added.

"Well, I need to get back to my desk, Gomez said that he would call when he got a chance. He says that hearing my voice makes it less unbearable being away from me."

"You are so lucky Bambi, I'll catch up with you on our next break". They both walked out of the bathroom.

Morticia was dumbstruck. Her husband was being unfaithful to her. She was even more confused now over Gomez's behavior. Was he concealing his sins by over-playing his jealousies earlier? She needed to get out of there before the numbness wore off. Once outside, the cold air dried the threatening tears. She thought about going home, but decided that it would be rude of her not to return to work. As strange as it seemed, having only met Andrew, he was the one she wanted to talk to. Somehow, it seemed as though he would have all the answers.

"You made it back, and you're unescorted. Did you have to put your husband on a chain?" Andrew laughed.

Morticia burst into tears.

"Morticia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or Mr. Addams". Andrew didn't know what to do; should he hug her, ask her what was wrong or just stand there waiting for her to say something.

"Please forgive me", begged Morticia, dabbing her eyes. "I'm afraid that I will not be much help to you today".

"Has something happened? Have I done something wrong?"

"I just found out that my husband is being unfaithful", she blurted out, "Sorry, I don't know why I just told you that".

"Are you sure? I mean the man was ready to rip my head off this morning. It doesn't make sense to me".

"It confuses me too, but I know what I heard".

Morticia relayed the bathroom conversation, the brief encounters she had with Bambi and admitted to having little doubts of her husband's fidelity beforehand. She asked him for his thoughts from a man's prospective. He didn't answer, but instead advised her to confront Gomez tonight.

"No more talk, let's get back to work", ordered Morticia.

"Yes Mam". Andrew heard her loud and clear, telling him not to mention another word about Gomez Addams.

The rest of the afternoon ended up being productive; they had classified several artifacts by their origins. Andrew noticed that Morticia would have moments of deep thought, as though she was piecing together a puzzle in her mind. 5:00 snuck up on them and as they walked outside Morticia saw the chauffeur standing by the car.

"Are you going to be alright?", inquired Andrew.

"I think that I may need a drink or two before going home".

"May I join you? I wouldn't feel comfortable letting a lady drink alone; then I could see you home safely".

Morticia, against her better judgment, dismissed the driver.

"Which one is your vehicle?" She asked.

"This one", he admitted, while handing her a motorcycle helmet. "I bet you wish you wouldn't have let the limo go now uh?"

Morticia shot him a 'are you kidding me' glare, eyed the motorcycle then her dress, shrugged her shoulders and said "C'est la vie".

Andrew laughed "Seriously though, if you are planning to drink, I must insist that you eat something first".

The blaring sound of a car alarm startled Morticia; she sat up in the bed and quickly laid back down, her head was pounding. She surveyed her surroundings and concluded that she was not in her own bedroom. Panic set in as she checked to see if anyone else was with her. She was relieved to see that she was indeed alone and that she still had her slip on. She leaned across the bed to check the red numbers on the clock.

"3:45AM!" Morticia shouted "Gomez" she whispered. She quickly dressed and tip-toed to the living room. There was Andrew on the couch snoring. Morticia sighed in relief, fairly certain that he had been a gentleman and had not taken advantage of her. She felt so clichéd, _how could I have let this happen_. She went back to the bedroom to call for a taxi, then snuck back thru the apartment and out the door.

Once inside the taxi, Morticia rolled the window down to let the air help sober her up. She dug in her purse for her compact then threw it back in, too ashamed to face herself in its mirror. The trip home seemed to have taken only seconds, for soon she was staring at the front porch.

** I plan to finish this story in the next chapter. I'm very excited about the conclusion I've come up with. Stay tuned **


	8. Chapter 8

**Earlier the same evening:**

"Mother? Father?", shouted Wednesday.

Pugsley and Wednesday were home for semester break. Both were expecting their parents to be eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"Hello? Anyone home?" added Pugsley "You did tell Mother 7:00PM right Wednesday?", now addressing his sister.

"Of course I did, you were standing right beside me while I was on the phone".

"Do you think the aliens are gone and that Father and Mother's bodies disintegrated when they exited them?" Pugsley asked.

"If so, they could have least taken all of this tacky furniture with them", Wednesday lamented. "Pugsley, go find a servant and ask them where Mother and Father are".

"No way! Those people creep me out, always cheerfully smiling. I'm just going to sit right here until they get home".

"Let's at least play a game of darts to pass the time", suggested Wednesday.

"Alright, but remember the rules this time; one can only throw darts at the other one while that person is moving". Pugsley reminded her.

At 9:00PM, with still no parents in sight, the kids were getting worried.

"I bet they are visiting Uncle Fester", concluded Pugsley "Call him".

Wednesday dialed the number, "Hello Uncle Fester, are Mother and Father with you?"

"Wednesday? Is that you? No, I haven't seen Gomez or Morticia for a week now".

"Well they knew that Pugsley and I were coming home tonight, and we've waited two hours now".

"Oh dear, I'm on my way over there". Fester was concerned, He figured Gomez could still be at work but Morticia would have been there to greet her children.

"Are they here yet?" questioned Fester, barreling thru the front door.

"No", both children said in unison.

"I'm sure that they are fine. Say you two, how's school going?", Uncle Fester asked, hoping they would start talking to distract himself from staring at the awful, brightly colored walls.

At 10:30PM Gomez made it home.

"Wednesday! Pugsley! You little scamps, home from college I see", greeted Gomez "And Fester, good to see you old man". "Where's your mother?"

"She's not here, we assumed that she was with you", answered Pugsley.

"What do you mean she's not here? She should have been home by 6:00PM". Now Gomez was worried. "I've been out-of-town for work; I sent a car for her. She better not still be with that SOB".

Gomez called the car service, which reported that Morticia had dismissed them. He told Wednesday and Fester to call the local hospitals for a jane doe matching Morticia's description, while he and Pugsley drove to the museum. They started yelling and beating on the locked doors until a night guard appeared. The guy confirmed by security footage that Andrew and Morticia both exited the building at 5:30PM. He also allowed Gomez to use the phone to call the police, but refused to check Andrew's personnel file for his home address. The police stated that Morticia had to be missing 24hrs. before they could file a report.

"You don't think that this Andrew guy is a serial killer do you Dad?"

"Shut up Pugsley".

"What do we do now?".

"I guess we go home and wait". _Alright Morticia you've taken this too far, _Gomez thought to himself, praying that this was still part of her game.

Once back home the four exchanged information and agreed that the best thing to do was to stay put. At 4:45AM, they heard a car pull up and went rushing out on the porch. All were relieved that it wasn't a police cruiser, but a taxi cab with their loved one inside.

"Morticia!", shouted Gomez. He started running towards the cab as she stepped out, but stopped when he observed her appearance and demeanor. His heart sank for he thought he recognized that look. Morticia did not speak, nor make eye-contact with anyone, she walked past each of them and disappeared inside. Gomez, now losing his temper, stormed in behind her slamming the door. Wednesday, Pugsley and Uncle Fester had never experienced anything like this. They were all equally confused, but silently agreed that it was safer to stay outside for now. There would be no need for eavesdropping.

Gomez took a deep breath, "Morticia, are you hurt?" She nodded no and he was at least relieved at that. "You have been with him all this time haven't you" he asked in a louder tone. "You look like a cheap whore!".

"What if I have?", she shot back, now remembering what started all of this in the first place, "And you should know what a whore looks like!".

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Don't give me that Gomez! I know all about you and your precious office slut!". Morticia shoved him.

"Who? Bambi?" Gomez felt frustrated, nothing she was saying made any sense.

"See there! You know exactly whom I talking about!" She poked him in the chest.

"Only because you have harped on her for months!" Gomez grabbed her shoulders, "Whatever made you believe that I was having an affair with Bambi?

Morticia broke free from his grasp, "I overheard her bragging about the ring you gave her and the special "coffee breaks" you two take together".

"I've never given her a ring; I've never even discussed anything with her that wasn't work-related".

"I'm not falling for it Gomez! I have suspected on more than one occasion when I've visited you at the office that she was doing more than filing papers".

"I hear all of this talk about what Bambi is saying and Bambi is doing, but Morticia what have I said or done to cause you to question my fidelity? I thought you knew that you are the only woman I can ever desire", Gomez caressed her face, "Tish, what have you done to us?"

"You're the one who changed Gomez and you deserted me" Morticia shied away from him "You've paid more attention to that damn company than to me".

Gomez threw his hands up in the air "You're the one who made me start the company in the first place! I didn't want to, but I did it to please you".

"You know what", he continued "It's late and I'm exhausted. I just can't do this anymore tonight. Just answer one question though, did you sleep with him?"

"I don't think so, but I don't know for sure", Morticia honestly replied.

Gomez started up the stairs "Great! That's just great! I'll take the guest room".

Morticia waited for him to be out of sight, then climbed the stairs herself.

After a few minutes of quiet, the rest of the family decided that it was safe to enter the house.

"Uncle Fester, what was that all about", asked Wednesday.

"I, I don't know. I've never heard them fight like that before, This is bad", he replied.

"We've got to do something to fix this, I don't want them to divorce.", Pugsley panicked.

"I think I know of a way Pugsley, but I don't think Mother and Father would approve", offered Wednesday.

Pugsley and Uncle Fester looked at each other, quickly understanding what Wednesday had it mind.

"Do it", they both agreed.

The next morning, Wednesday, Pugsley and Uncle Fester were sitting at the breakfast table. Lurch was serving his famous aardvark soufflé. Gomez and Morticia entered the room hand-in-hand, sharing a loving glance. He helped her to her chair.

"Merci" Morticia thanked him.

"Tish! That's French!", Gomez exclaimed.

"Oui, Bubele" she purred.

Gomez threw his cigar over his shoulder and started kissing up her arm. The others took their cue to leave and adjourned to the living room.

"It worked!", Uncle Fester confirmed, "No one knows about this but us, and we are to never talk about this again understand?"

"I'm proud of you Wednesday" stated Pugsley, "I know how hard it must have been to resist the temptation".

"Yeah, let's just hope that they don't mess it up this go around", Wednesday replied while looking at her once again bare finger.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure of it", demanded Uncle Fester.

A confused Lurch was staring at them "What are y'all talking about?".

FINI. *I don't mind writing another chapter for an alternate ending; just give me time and patience. Thank you.


End file.
